


Kitchen Disasters

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [160]
Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Attempted cooking anyway, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Jung In and Mu Gyul decide to surprise Mary with dinner for her birthday. It goes about as well as one might expect.





	Kitchen Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Cooking together" from [this meme](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme), and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/165875286200/m-will-you-pretty-please-write-me-a-mary-ot3)

“This is not a good idea,” Jung In said.  


“What are you saying?” Mu Gyul flung his arm out at the kitchen. “That we shouldn’t make Mary anything for her birthday?”  


Jung In took a deep breath. “Have _you_ ever cooked anything before?”  


Mu Gyul scoffed and shrugged. “I helped Mary make kimchi.”

Jung In crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the story.  


As he’d expected, Mu Gyul’s gaze went shifty, and he glanced away. “Once.”

Jung In sighed. “Neither of us know anything about cooking, and you want to make dinner for Mary’s birthday?”

“She’s always cooking for us,” Mu Gyul said. “We should give her a break for her birthday. Make something special. How hard could it be?”  


Jung In had heard that phrase uttered plenty of times, usually immediately before the activity in question turned out to be nigh impossible. He shook his head. “This is not a good idea,” he said again. “We should order dinner and buy her a gift.”  


“Psh.” Mu Gyul smirked at him. “You’re just afraid she’ll like my dish better.”

“I’m afraid we’ll burn down the kitchen,” Jung In corrected.  


Mu Gyul shook his finger in Jung In’s face. “Ah, ah, I can see it in your eyes. You’re afraid she’ll like it better.” He clasped his hands together. “‘Ah, Mu Gyul, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted! Oh, Director, yours is good, too. But Mu Gyul, this is so wonderful!’”  


It was deliberate baiting, and Jung In knew it. He prided himself on being above such things, usually.  


Except, of course, when it came to Mu Gyul.  


Jung In narrowed his eyes. “We’ll see whose dish she likes better.”

***

The first thing Mary noticed when she walked into the house was the smell of something burning.  


_Oh, no._ She dropped her bag to the floor and ran into the kitchen, and stopped dead in her tracks.  


It was a _disaster_. Pots, pans, and plates scattered everywhere, silverware on the floor, a splatter of flour along the cabinets, and something blackened and still smoking sitting on top of the stove. 

She’d only been gone for three _hours_. Mary gaped at the scene. “What…how…”

It then occurred to her to wonder where in the world her boyfriends were.

Although, from the water she could hear running in the bathroom, she didn’t have to wonder long.

She marched into the bathroom to see Mu Gyul and Jung In stripped down to their underwear, standing in front of the running sink. Both of them had smudges of—flour and soot, she guessed?—all over their arms and legs, and Jung In was frowning over Mu Gyul’s outstretched arm, pouring water over it.  


“Ah, it’s cold, it’s cold!” Mu Gyul said.  


“Because you got _burned_ ,” Jung In said. “Hold still!”  


Mary cleared her throat.  


They both jumped like they’d been struck by lightning and spun to face her, guilty looks on their faces.  


Mary gestured at the kitchen, trying to find words and failing. “What _happened_?” she finally got out. “What did you do?”  


“We wanted to make you dinner,” Mu Gyul said.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Jung In said. “For your birthday.” 

“You were making me dinner,” Mary repeated. “As a surprise. For my birthday. Even though neither of you can cook.”  


The look they exchanged was all the confirmation she needed. Of course. Of course her boyfriends would decide to do something that could have been sweet, sailing right past the very obvious problem that neither of them knew what they were doing.  


Or, well, Mu Gyul probably sailed past that and dragged Jung In along with him, if she had to guess. Really, she loved them both, but they could be idiots at times.  


“We’re sorry—” Jung In started.

Mary held up her hand, and he quieted.  


“I am going to the coffee shop,” she said. “I am going to work on the screenplay that I have due at the end of the week. And when I get back, the kitchen is going to be spotless and we will go _out_ to dinner. Because it’s my birthday and that’s all I want. Just a nice dinner out and a cake.”  


“We can do that,” Mu Gyul said quickly.  


Jung In nodded. “We’ll be ready by the time you get back.”  


Well, at least she was reasonably sure they could handle the cleaning without incident. And they did both look adorable. Although, now that she was looking… “Mu Gyul, what happened to your _hair_?”  


Mu Gyul’s eyes went wide in horror, and he whirled around to the mirror to inspect his hair. He lifted a lock caked in some unknown white substance and made a noise Mary could only identify as a squeak.

“I’m sure it will wash out quickly,” she said, hoping to soothe him.  


“My _hair_ ,” Mu Gyul said, gaping like a fish.

Jung In patted his shoulder. “It will be fine. Take a shower.”  


Mu Gyul spun on him and held out the offending lock. “This is your fault!”

Jung In took a step back. “My fault? How is it my fault? You’re the one who—”  


“You were distracting me while I was trying to cook!”  


Jung In actually blushed. “You…you were distracting me while _I_ was trying to cook!”  


Mary quietly eased her way out of the bathroom and left them to their bickering. She could guess how they’d been “distracting” each other, given that they both employed the same tactics whenever _she_ was cooking.  


Well, that would explain the state of the kitchen.  


She’d just grabbed her bag and was about to head out the door when she heard Mu Gyul say, “Hey, you know, we could bake her a cake for her birthday.”  


Mary facepalmed.

The shower turned on just then, so she didn’t hear Jung In’s response, but she was reasonably sure he would talk Mu Gyul out of it.  


Reasonably.

She decided to send them both a text telling them not to, just to be sure.

…On second thought, maybe she should just get her coffee to go.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
